dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Xantam Vanguard
Xantam Vanguard Riding at the head of their battle formations, the Xantam Vanguard are a dangerous adversary indeed. Armored and violent, they often ride heedlessly into enemy lines, using their powerful body to mow down foes, and when surrounded, are no less of a threat. Only Xantam may take this Advanced Path. Path Features: Overbearing Charge (Level 21): When you charge, you gain a bonus to Damage and Bullrush attempts equal to your tier. This stacks with Powerful Charge. Swarm Training (Level 25): When flanked, your opponents' flanking bonus is reduced by your tier. In addition, you gain a bonus to hit an enemy flanking you if it has the 'Backleg' keyword equal to your tier. Controlled Charge (Level 29): When Charging, you may make one turn of up to 90 degrees as part of the move, and you may make your attack during any part of that move. Allies do not impede your charge, though you cannot attack from or end your move in an ally's space. Xantam Vanguard Powers: Level 21 At-Will powers Strongarm At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage Special: This may be used as part of a Charge Hoofclip At-Will ✦ Martial, Backleg Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline+1 vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Tier damage Level 21 Encounter powers Back Kick Encounter ✦ Martial, Backleg Standard Action Melee Target: One creature flanking you Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Discipline Damage. Special: This attack has Advantage. Blasting Zone Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Close Burst 2 Target: All Enemies in Range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction (And Repulse; see below) Hit: 4K + Instinct damage Special: If the attack roll beats a target's fortitude defense, it is pushed back 2 squares. Level 24 utility powers Always Ready to Charge Encounter ✦ Martial, Personal Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An ally charges an opponent Effect: You may also charge that opponent, following all charge rules. Five Point Stance Daily ✦ Martial Minor Action Self Effect: Your next Charge this turn deals an additional damage for each unused square of movement. Trample Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Action Self Trigger: You declare a charge on an opponent Effect: You may charge through their square, dealing damage as normal for a charge. Deal 2P additional damage. Level 26 daily powers Body Bat Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Primary Target: One creature Flanking You Primary Attack: Instinct vs Reflex Primary Hit: 3P + Strength damage. Make a second attack Primary Miss: Half Damage Secondary Target: Another creature flanking you Secondary Attack: Instinct+2 vs Repulse Secondary Hit: 3P + Strength damage. Secondary Miss: Half damage Special: If the first attack hits, the Primary target shifts to a square of your choice adjacent to the secondary target, and is knocked prone. Sternum Crusher Daily ✦ Martial, Backleg Standard Action Target: One creature Flanking you Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4P+Strength damage, and the target is pushed backward Strength squares, provoking attacks of opportunity. Half of this attacks damage is dealt to their armor. Miss: Half Damage, target is not pushed, and their armor takes no damage. Level 30 Ultimate Power Overbearing Charge Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Backleg Fullround Action Ultimate Wide Beam 10 Target: All Enemies in Beam Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8P + Tenacity damage, enemies are weakened for Tier rounds, and you Shift to the end of the Beam. Miss: Half damage, and you shift to the end of the line. Special: All charge feats and abilities apply to this attack.